happytreefriendsfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Without a Hitch
"Without a Hitch" es un especial de Halloween de Happy Tree Friends, donde el episodio es enteramente en blanco y negro (con algunas excepciones como la sangre y los ojos verdes de Flippy). Es el sexagésimo cuarto episodio en general y el décimo de la tercera temporada. Trama del Episodio En una noche oscura, Flaky conduce felizmente su coche cuando de repente ve una figura por debajo de una farola. Flippy casualmente pone el pulgar para ver si algún auto lo quería llevar. Siendo amable, Flaky se detiene y deja subir a Flippy. Una vez dentro, Flippy saca un poco de queso de su mochila. El queso tiene un olor horrible, obligando a Flaky a abrir la ventana y sacar su cabeza afuera para respirar aire fresco. Suspira aliviada, pero la ventana empieza a cerrarse de nuevo. Flippy, que ahora ha enloquecido, presiona el interruptor para subir la ventana, riendo maniáticamente. Flaky grita mientras la ventana se cierra y es decapitada. La escena cambia de nuevo a Flaky en su coche. Su "muerte" sólo fue una visión dentro de su cabeza. Ella tiembla ante la idea de su muerte y pasa sin recoger a Flippy. Unos segundos más tarde, sin embargo, una de las ruedas del coche es pinchada por un clavo y tiene que parar. Mientras ella mira fijamente su neumático pinchado, comienza a llover fuertemente. Flaky comienza a usar su llave de cruz para cambiar de neumáticos, hasta que mira hacia arriba. Cae un relámpago a través del cielo, revelando la figura de Flippy moviéndose hacia Flaky. Flaky comienza a entrar en pánico y trata de acelerar su trabajo. Flippy se acerca aún más a ella, haciendo que Flaky deje caer la llave, gritando de terror. Extiende la mano para agarrarla, pero Flippy Malvado lo recoge y la apuñala en el ojo con ella, girando la llave alrededor y sacándoselo. Para acabar con ella, la golpea en la cabeza, aplastando su cráneo. Flippy Malvado luego se marcha en el coche de Flaky, usando el cuerpo de Flaky como neumático. Sin embargo, resulta que esto es sólo otra visión de Flaky formada en su mente asustada. Ella se aleja y mueve las manos para defenderse, pero Flippy ya ha arreglado su neumático. Compasiva con Flippy por haber arreglado el coche, Flaky lo invita a subir. Después de que ambos se colocaran el cinturón de seguridad, Flippy saca una navaja de su mochila. Luego procede a aplastar la cabeza de Flaky a través de su parabrisas. Flippy Malvado entonces suelta la cuchilla limpiadora, que estaba atada con su navaja, cortando la cara de Flaky en varias piezas mientras se mueve hacia atrás y adelante. Sin embargo, esta es otra visión retorcida de la imaginación de Flaky. Flaky grita cuando esta visión pasa por su cabeza, quitando los ojos de la carretera. Flippy intenta abofetearla para hacerla entrar en razón, en vano. El coche se estrella en un poste de electricidad, lanzando a Flippy a través del parabrisas del coche. Flaky se encuentra todavía en su coche gracias a los muchos cinturones de seguridad que se puso antes, sin embargo ella está gravemente herida y cortada por pedazos rotos del parabrisas. Flippy, viendo que Flaky está gravemente herida y atrapada en su coche, saca su navaja de afeitar para cortar el cinturón de seguridad y poder liberarla. Sin embargo, la imaginación hiperactiva de Flaky ha conseguido lo mejor de ella. Mientras ve la navaja de afeitar, agarra un pedazo de vidrio que había cerca. Mientras Flippy empieza a cortar uno de los cinturones de seguridad, Flaky clava el vidrio en el ojo de Flippy. Flippy grita de dolor, viendo con un ojo la visión del vidrio roto, y huye de la escena, donde es atropellado por Lumpy, quien está conduciendo un camión. Lumpy, notando que algo había pasado, disminuye la velocidad de su camión justo antes de chocar con Flaky. Apenas golpea el parachoques, moviendo el coche hacia delante unos centímetros. Dentro de su vehículo, Flaky suspira, después de haber sobrevivido a la terrible experiencia. De repente, la bolsa de aire de su coche se activa, aplastándola y salpicando su cuerpo por todo el coche. Moraleja "The road to hell is paved with good intentions" (El camino hacia el infierno está pavimentado con buenas intenciones). Muertes #Flippy es atropellado por el camión de Lumpy. #Flaky es hecha pedazos por la bolsa de aire de su coche. #Flaky tiene tres muertes imaginarias: *La cabeza de Flaky es cortada cuando Flippy cierra su ventana. *Flippy le arranca un ojo a Flaky y le aplasta el cráneo con una llave. Luego usa su cuerpo como neumático. *La cara de Flaky es cortada por la navaja de Flippy varias veces. Errores #En las escenas donde Flaky usa el volante del auto, se puede ver que tiene cinco dedos. #Cuando Flippy se sube al auto se coloca el cinturón, pero cuando Flaky se coloca el suyo, en la siguiente escena el cinturón de Flippy desaparece. #Cuando Flaky pasa sobre el clavo y parpadea, se puede ver como una de sus pupilas "PacMan" sobresale de los parpados de su ojo derecho. #El brazo de Flaky se vuelve mas largo cuando clava el vidrio en el ojo de Flippy. #Cuando Flippy estrella a Flaky contra el parabrisas su cinturón desaparece. #Cuando la cara de Flaky es cortada, luce exactamente igual en cada corte, a pesar de que la carne cortada es extremadamente grande. #El ángulo en el que Flippy abofetea a Flaky es imposible. #Cuando Flippy nota que Flaky está herida, hay una escena donde sus ojos son demasiado grandes. #Justo antes de que Flaky le clavara el vidrio a Flippy él estaba cortando su cinturón, sin embargo en escenas posteriores el cinturón no está cortado. #El diseño en la boina de Flippy cambia de posiciones varias veces, incluso durante escenas continuas. #Cuando Flaky está arreglando la rueda del coche, el espejo del auto no se ve. Curiosidades *Éste es el único episodio regular hecho en blanco y negro, a excepción de la sangre y los ojos de Flippy. *Éste es el segundo de tres episodios en tener una introducción al estilo de una película de terror. El primero es Peas in a Pod y el tercero es A Vicious Cycle. *Éste es el primer episodio donde protagoniza Flippy desde Remains to be Seen. **Irónicamente, ambos son especiales de Halloween. *No hay voces en este episodio, sólo efectos de sonido. Al igual que en Dino-Sore Days. *Cuando Flippy le corta la cara a Flaky (en una muerte imaginaria), las partes de su cara parecen tomates partidos en pedazos. *Éste es el primer episodio donde Flippy no enloquece (sólo enloquece en la imaginación de Flaky). *La muerte de Flippy es similar a su muerte en Double Whammy Parte 2. *Ésta es la primera vez que Flaky lastima a alguien intencionalmente. *Una de las muertes imaginarias de Flaky es similar a la muerte de Petunia en Peas in a Pod. *El auto que conduce Flaky en este episodio es similar al que conduce en Easy Comb, Easy Go. *Éste es el segundo episodio donde Flippy no mata a nadie (todas las muertes que provocó eran imaginarias), el primero fue Hear Today, Gone Tomorrow. *Éste es el primer episodio donde protagoniza Flaky desde Ski Ya, Wouldn't Wanna be Ya!. *Éste es el primer episodio de la tercera temporada donde aparece Flippy y la primera vez que muere en la temporada. Vídeo thumb|center|550 px Blurb thumb|center|550 px Galería en:Without a Hitch Categoría:Episodios Categoría:Episodios de Internet Categoría:Episodios Regulares Categoría:Tercera Temporada Categoría:Episodios de Halloween Categoría:Episodios con Blurbs Categoría:Episodios Nocturnos Categoría:Un Solo Sobreviviente Categoría:Episodios 2009 Categoría:Episodios Sin Muertes Debatibles Categoría:Protagonizado Por Flaky Categoría:Protagonizado Por Flippy/Fliqpy